


Spin the Bottle

by pagingevilspawn



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, High School AU, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Party, Rejection, Spin the Bottle, i dont know what this is either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagingevilspawn/pseuds/pagingevilspawn
Summary: who knew what a cliche high school movie game could lead to?
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Kudos: 15





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> this is part one of this two shot, i don't know what it is either, but hey! an anon wanted a part two so i amde a part two. said thing should be up tomorrow since i'm too lazy to upload twice. 
> 
> cross posted with my tumblr @pagingevilspawn

Josephine Wilson sat on the edge of her best friend Stephanie Edwards' bed, watching as she pulled shirt after shirt, skirt after skirt, pair of pants after pair of pants out of her closet, scattering them across the room as she threw them behind her aimlessly. It looked like a scene of out every young adult movie starring a late twenty year old trying to be sixteen. A total cliche, if you will.

"Ugh I can't find it!" her friend exclaimed frustratedly, huffing as she turned back to Jo with a pout on her face.

"Find what?" Jo asks, more focused on picking at the skin on her nails than her friends fashion moment. Damn cuticle, it wouldn't go down without it hurting like a bitch.

"My sparkly black top? You know that one? The one with the sequins and the v-neck..." she trails off in hopes that her best friend would know what shirt she was taking about.

Jo stands up immediately, looking through the closet closely and carefully, not making a huge mess like Steph.

She emerges a few seconds later, holding the hanger the top was on in her right hand, a small, cocky smirk on her face. The other girl's jaw drops wide open when she sees the item. "How?!" she exclaims. She'd been looking for the top for at least twenty minutes and had no luck finding it.

Jo just shrugs her shoulders, though it was probably due to the fact that she didn't flip the closet inside out while trying to look for it. Turns out throwing clothes everywhere created and even bigger mess and wasn't helpful in the process of finding lost clothes.

Steph takes the shirt from the brunette, saying 'thank you' so many times Jo lost count. She didn't really see the big deal, it was literally just a shirt after all, but to Steph is seemed like life or death, so she took the gratitude.

The darker skinned girl shimmies out of her shirt before slipping the tank top over her head, adjusting it before turning around to face Jo, smoothing it down as she smiles. "Whadd'ya think?" she asks, spinning around.

The girl lets out a loud wolf whistle, showing her approval. She smirks, looking her friend up and down. "Jackson is gonna lose his shit." she says, referring to Steph's boyfriend, a senior named Jackson Avery, also known as the only reason they were going to the party. Having your best friend date someone a grade older had some serious perks (mainly getting into senior parties, but there were probably some other advantages too).

And she wasn't lying, Steph looked seriously hot in her figure hugging v-neck and ripped black jeans. She'd done simple makeup, but her bold red lip really stood out and made her whole outfit complete.

Snapping Jo out of her thoughts, the curly haired girl studies her, "What are you wearing to the party?" she asks, pinning back some of her baby hairs with a clip as she turns back to her mirror.

"This." Jo says as she flies a hand over her body, referring to her dark blue jeans and flannel she currently had on. It was comfy, and it's not like her latest foster family gave enough shits to buy her clothes that hadn't been hand me downs or from dingy thrift stores. Or enough shits to buy her clothes or give her money for them period.

The other girls face curls up, "No."

Jo quirks a brow, "No?" she questions, confused. 

"Nope, c'mon." Stephanie says, dragging the brunette back to the large closet. "We're going to a _senior_ party and you wear flannels every day. Tonight, you are gonna show off that fine ass figure of yours." Steph says adamantly, tutting at whatever clothes she didn't approve of as she flicked through the large closet.

Jo shakes her head immediately, making her almost get whip lash from how many times her head went back and forth. "No way Steph. I'm fine." She didn't want Steph's clothes. She didn't want any kind of charity or special treatment. Just because she couldn't afford 'party clothes' didn't mean she couldn't go to parties.

As if her friend read her mind, "It's not charity Jo, it's me begging you to play dress up with me." she smirks, referring to what the two did ever since they were little girls. They would steal Steph's mother's heels and prance around in them, taking bits of jewelry and piling it on their necks, arms, and fingers. Then, they would steal some of Mr. Edwards' shirts and use them as dresses for the royal ball. She misses those times, when all their worries were focused on which of their stiffed animals would be the prince to escort them during their first dance.

How could Jo say no to dressing up? For old times sake, if anything.

So, she lets Steph rummage through the closet once more, giving her full control. Jo couldn't put an outfit together for shit. Ask her a math problem, that was her area of expertise. But fashion? It'd be as useful as asking a brick wall. Actually, a brick wall might be more helpful.

Not too long after, the girl returns with a deep red, slightly ruffled tube top and black ripped jeans similar to her own.

"No way!" Jo exclaims once she sees the top. Sure, it was cute as hell, but seriously, how many times would she need to pull it up throughout the night? Nothing was more awkward looking then watching a girl pull up her top from under her armpits.

Because that was _definitely_ attractive.

"Yes way!" Steph claps back, tossing the items directly at the brunette as she struggles to catch them. Oh yeah, another thing she was terrible at, sports. 

"Pleaseeee," she begs, giving Jo her best puppy dog eyes, that she knew she couldn't resist.

Jo opens and closes her mouth, looking more and more like a fish every time she did so. "I don't have the right bra." she argues back lamely, but it wasn't too far from the truth. She'd seen most girls wear either a strapless or lacy bra underneath. She had neither.

"It's padded on the inside. You don't need one." the other girl argues, pouting her bottom lip.

To Jo that sounded even more uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to put up a fight now. It wouldn't be of use anyways. Steph would win either way, especially if she used those damn eyes again.

Steph was like her sister, so how was she supposed to say no to her sister?

Jo grumbles something inaudible before making her way into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She slips off her shirt and bra, sliding on the red tube top, thanking the universe that her and Steph were the same size, so it wasn't to big nor too small. She shimmies on the jeans, once again thankful that both her and Steph were size 2's. She honestly hated belts with a passion.

She pats down her outfit a few times, straightening out any crinkles, making sure that she didn't smudge any of her makeup as she pulled the top on. She honestly couldn't do makeup for shit, but she was proud of the minimalistic look she was able to pull together, which consisted of a cheap foundation and concealer, some nude eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and that was it. She was much more focused on trying to save for college than pay for makeup.

When she walks out of the bathroom Steph squeals, making Jo plug her finger's with her ears. The girl could squeal, she'll give her that.

"You look hot, Jo." Steph says.

"Yeah, yeah. Are we gonna get going, because i'm pretty sure we're already twenty minutes late." the brunette says, combing her fingers through her hair as she glances at the clock, which read 10:27. The party started at ten. Definitely late.

"Let me do this one thing," Steph says, dragging Jo to her vanity and sitting her down on the chair. "Eyeliner." she says, holding up the small tube of black liquid eyeliner.

"Fine." Jo huffs, closing her eye's as she feels the makeup get placed on first her eyelid, then the corner, letting Jo know that her friend was doing a wing. She was glad Steph was practically the queen of eyeliner and only needed to do it once because she wasn't sure how much patience she had in her to sit around. It'd been a rough Friday and all she really wanted to do was drink a beer and _maybe_ make out with a hot guy.

After she opens her eyes she barely has time to say anything before she feels smearing on her lips, letting her know that Steph was putting lipstick on her. She doesn't remember agreeing to it, but again, sisters.

When she gets a chance to look in the mirror she sees that her lips were now a baby pink, the creamy lipstick was smooth and had a nice smell (a huge advantage in her book) and her eyeliner was done to perfection. Thank god for Stephanie Edwards.

The two smile at each other, "Ready?" the darker skinned girl asks just as Jo is about to leave the bedroom.

"Jacket!" she says, slapping a hand to her forehead, barely noticing how a cropped black jean jacket was heading her way before she ends up getting hit straight in the face. She was just thankful a button hadn't hit her eye. 

Jo mumbles a thanks as she slips the jacket on, immediately feeling warmer now that her arms were covered. They pair walks down the stairs, saying a brief goodbye to Mrs. Edwards with a wave as they head out the door, making their way to Steph's car.

Steph slides into the driver's side and Jo into the passengers, blasting music all the way to the Avery house, a large white McMansion that already had a multitude of cars parked outside it. The girls get out of the car and walk up to the house, where they can hear techno music blaring from inside. They knock on the door, thinking it would be pointless until none other than Jackson himself pulls it open, greeting them both with a wide smile, jaw nearly dropping to the floor once he sees his girlfriend.

"Might want to close your mouth Avery, wouldn't wanna catch flies." Jo teases, patting the man on the shoulder twice before making her way to the kitchen and grabbing an unopened beer from the fridge. She pops off the top and takes a long sip, immediately feeling relieved as the liquid slides down her throat.

She leans against the counter, sipping on her beer as she watches the party move around her. She wasn't really a party girl. She'd rather spend her nights studying and reading than in crowds, but she had a total of three tests that day and she felt like letting off some steam, and what better way to do that than hang at Jackson Avery's house?

But seriously, partying really wasn't her scene. Sweaty bodies grinding on each other with their alcohol soaked breaths never seemed to be of much interest to her. She makes small talk with Lexie Grey, one of her closest friends as they watch their surroundings, complaining about school and whatever comes to mind.

She's not sure how long they talk for, but she assumes that it's been awhile because before she knows it, Steph is dragging both her and Lexie by the arms up the stairs. "Spin the bottle!" she says, tipsily tripping as she makes her way up the steps.

The other girls exchange glances, but turn back and enter the room Steph was dragging them into, finding to be filled with seniors Jo recognized for the most part. Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt, Callie Torres, Mark Sloan, Arizona Robbins, Alex Karev, and Jackson Avery sat in a circle, a single beer bottle in the middle of them all.

"I didn't think people actually played this game..." Cristina mumbles, loud enough for everyone to hear, making them murmur in agreement. Jo took a seat next to Lexie, who was next to her boyfriend Mark. She felt a bit out of place, but decided to suck it up. If the game was as entertaining as they made it seem in movies and TV shows then why not enjoy it.

"Shush Yang. Just for that you're going first." Jackson smirks.

The raven head's mouth drops open, groaning before mumbling things incoherently under her breath before speaking up, grinning devilishly. "Fine, but one rule..." she looks around the circle. "You gotta make out with your person." she bites the inside of her lip, eyes glinting under the low light mischievously.

"Unless you feel completely uncomfortable with it." she finishes, knowing that she wouldn't really want to make out with a certain person she called Evilspawn.

A few people give cheers of approval while others moan. This was going to be interesting. She spins the bottle, the cluster of students watching it spin around and around before it lands on Meredith, her best friend.

The guys of the group cheer loudly (mostly Alex and Mark) as the two make their way to each other before crashing their lips together, laughing as they make out sloppily, much to the amusement of the others. Even Jo had to admit that watching the two women struggle to keep a straight face was quite amusing.

_Maybe this game wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

So far the group had been playing for about thirty minutes and things had definitely gotten interesting at moments. When Derek landed on Mark the whole room bursted into laughter, Meredith and Cristina pulling out their phones to video the moment. The two men cringed, scrunching their faces up as they straightened their posture before pressing their lips as far out as they would go, only getting a small peck when their lips touched, but that was enough for them to wipe at their lips furiously and start trying to cleanse their mouths with beer. Men.

It was Arizona's turn and she watched the bottle spin around when it eventually lands on Alex, making him try to hide a chuckle, knowing she was a least hoping for a girl. "I won't kiss you Robbins if you don't want me to." the man says sincerely, making Jo look up from her fingers, a bit surprised. The Alex Karev she'd heard about was a complete ass.

Arizona shrugs it off, her blonde hair bouncing. "Nah, there's a first time for everything right?" she smirks. "You know Karev, you'll be the first guy I've ever kissed." she says, making him nod.

"Can't say you'll be the first girl i've ever kissed." he retorts, causing her to smack his shoulder harshly, watching as he rubs the now slightly sore spot. 

Arizona glares. "Shut up. Okay. Be nice." she reprimands him, leaning forward without warning and capturing her lips on his, holding it for five seconds before pulling away.

Alex raises his eyebrows, he was expecting a peck, but that would work too. "So?..." he trails off.

She shrugs her shoulders, "You're a good kisser." she licks lips. "But girls taste better." she smirks, earning a round of applause and laughs from everyone in the circle.

Alex chuckles and spins the bottle not longer after Robbins takes her seat, Jo watching it spin around and around until it lands on... her? She hadn't been landed on yet, so it was a bit of a surprise.

The man sends her a crooked smirk as she gets up from her spot relatively nervously before sitting in front of him. Okay no, she was actually really nervous. She didn't know much about Alex Karev other than the fact that he had slept with a good amount of the school and broke lots of girls hearts by not calling them back. He'd kissed a lot of girls, what if he thought she was a terrible kisser?

_Shut up Jo-_ , she's immediately cut out of her train of thought by the man's lips on her's. She was stoic for a split second, before kissing him back, the kiss quickly going from soft to passionate as they feel fire build in the pit of their stomach.

They both sort of forgot everything in that moment, where they were at, who they were. The noise around them faded out until it was just the sounds of their lips moving against each other hungrily, trying to taste as much of they other as they could.

They eventually pull back for air, remembering where they were and that all eyes were on them. Jo blushed at the sight but looked back to Alex, who's eyes were shining with a lust she'd never seen anyone wear before. Alex on the other hand, doesn't seem the slightest bit bothered as he stares at her first in bewilderment, trying to figure out what this girl was making him feel, then smirks, pulling her onto his lap and into another breathtaking kiss. She grips onto his hair as his hands roam her sides.

She knows that this wasn't a part of the game, but she really couldn't care less. Alex Karev could kiss her like that for as long as he wanted.

He knew it was only supposed to be one kiss, but damn, this girl he'd only seen a couple times from the distance was making him want her more and more with every movement that her lips made on his.

He pulls away for a split second, looking at the group who was staring at the pair with wide eyes. "I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon, so somebody take her turn." he mutters gruffly before kissing her once more, slipping his tongue into her mouth as they fight for dominance.

And let me tell you, they definitely did _not_ stop anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since i got a request for a part two on this fic, here it is! all of my inspiration for this goes to Merder.

**Monday**

Jo Wilson sat in her latest foster home's room on the edge of her dingy bed, one with a cheap metal base one that probably cost a maximum of fifty dollars, quickly packing up her school bag for the day. It was Monday now. Two days since the party. Two days since spin the bottle. Two days since that kiss with Alex Karev.

Well, less like a kiss, more like a near pornographic make out session.

She couldn't get that kiss out of her head. She'd kissed guys before. She had boyfriends that were great kissers. But Alex Karev? Now she could understand why Leah was so hung up on him. Along with Heather. And Stacy. And Tina, Irene, and Susan. And she had never even had sex with him.

Wow, he really had already slept with _all_ of her friends huh?

The girl gets rid of the thoughts quickly, deciding that they weren't worth her time. Of course Alex Karev was a good kisser. He had to be, considering he had slept with so many women in the school even he had most likely lost count. He wouldn't have been able to sleep with them all if he was a terrible kisser. Nobody would get with him in bed if he couldn't kiss women in a way that made them... _desire_ him. His reputation did do him justice though.

Because _damn_ , could he kiss.

She huffs angrily as she shoves a black spiral notebook into her backpack, cursing at herself internally.

No, she would _not_ be another one of those girls. She would _not_ be another one of the (frankly countless) women that had fallen for Alex Karev. She would _not_ be another person who had succumbed to his good looks and charm and slept with him. Absolutely _not_. She was smart. She didn't do one night stands. She was only seventeen and had two serious boyfriends (aka to sex partners). She didn't want to be another of Alex Karev's one nighters. She was better than that.

With that, she slings the bag over her shoulder and makes her way down the hallway, walking by the passed out foster dad with an empty beer bottle hanging limply from his hand and the foster mom smoking a cigarette on the beat up back porch, rocking back and forth on the rotten wood swing that she hoped would just fall already. Then she wouldn't have to listen to the annoying sound of the metal screeching every time the god damn swing moved.

But it still sucked. Because the boy was still occupying her thoughts. The feeling of his lips on hers, his hands working up her sides...

Nope, no more. No more thinking about him and how she would just be another one to fall into bed with him.

So, screw Alex Karev. Screw him and his ability to kiss like a freakin god.

Turns out, her mind truly did _not_ want to forget about the man from the party.

______

She slams her dark green locker shut, letting out a small yawn as she pushes the lock back into place, dialing the knob back to zero. Before she can even begin to grasp the situation, none other than Alex Karev is leaning against the locker next to hers, a crooked smirk painted on his lips.

"Go out with me." he says.

Jo widens her eyes, but composes herself quickly. Was this guy for real? She didn't even hear him _ask_ to go out with him. He stated it. Who does that?

_What an asshole._

"What makes you think I wanna go out with you?" she asks, raising a brow as she watches his face fall slightly, some of his confidence going out the window. Ah, she got it. It was an act. He wasn't as confident as he made himself out to be. It was crazy how much she could learn about somebody from a single question.

He immediately puts the facade back on, but if you studied closely you could tell he was a bit nervous. He was Alex freaking Karev. He's never been turned down before. Rejection in the world of women was practically a foreign thought.

"Because you made out with me." he shrugs his shoulder, as if the answer was obvious.

_Ass._

Jo gives him a hint of a smile, she couldn't help it. He was hot. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who kissed me." she answers, internally giggling at the way his mouth opens and closes like a fish.

"You kissed me back." he retorts.

At that she gives him a real smile, making a grin of his own pull at the corner of her lips. He liked her smile, it was bright and happy, one that could turn someone's day from bad to good.

"That I did." she claps back, crossing her books over her chest, probably the most overused move in movies, but who cares. Her life was feeling like a movie right now.

"Then go out with me." he quirks up one side of his lip.

Jo pulls a smirk of her own. This was fun, messing with Alex, that is. "If I remember correctly, I'm ninety nine percent sure you're the one who pulled me back in." she chuckles inwardly at the sight of his mask crumbling a bit. "Or, am I wrong?"

His eyes widen as she smirks and begins to walk away. "Goodbye Alex." she says over her shoulder, giving him a small wave as he stand there stoically.

All of a sudden a signature crooked grin begins to form on his lips. He was going to get her to go out with him. Somehow. He didn't really _know_ how he was going to do that, but he would. He could tell that Jo Wilson was definitely one to stick around for.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"C'mon, why won't you go out with me?" Alex asks the brunette beauty as they whizz down the halls, occasionally bumping into random students as they make their way to their shared math class.

  
He was seriously making this difficult for her. She wanted to say yes, trust me she did. She didn't want to be another woman who Alex Karev had managed to woo. But damn, it was hard. Especially when he always looked so freaking perfect. Like right now. His white t-shirt clung to his chest, outlining his toned body and his black jeans, though loose, still managed to outline the shape of his butt. And his hair right now was amazing. She wasn't usually one for hair, but knowing how soft his dark brown locks were made Jo want to run her hands through it again and again. The way it was styled right now wasn't helping. It was messy, but in a controlled sort of way. Like most boys at her school, he had it cut shorter on the sides (not shaved) and longer on the top, and the longer strands stuck out in various places, adding a bit of charm and innocence to his look. And his face was so fucking hot, don't even get her started. His cheekbones were high and his jawline was so sharp it looked like it could cut something. Damn Alex Karev for being so nice to look at.

It would be a lot easier to say no to him if he didn't look like _that_ all the time. Like a freaking Calvin Klein model, that is.

"Because." she clips back. She had to be firm. _Do not fall for his charm._ Falling for his charm led to falling for him. Falling for him meant she was stupid, because only stupid people fell for him. They knew what he did. They knew that they wouldn't call him back the next day, and yet, all the girls still cried about it. She would not fall for Alex Karev, because that meant bawling over the bathroom toilet, crying out why he didn't respond to her text message. (Don't ask, she'd seen it happen before. Girls' heart's these days seemed to live in their vagina's)

And sure, maybe going out with him _didn't_ _mean_ she was going to fall for him, but honestly, all of her friend's had spent a single night with the guy and he magically had them wrapped around his finger. Maybe he put a fucking lust spell in their drinks. That seemed to be like the only logical explanation.

So no, he didn't get a date. Because she wasn't going to make a fool of herself. She wasn't going to tell herself she was different, like every other girl before her had. She wasn't going to convince herself that Alex saw something else in her. She _wasn't_ going to humiliate herself. Plain and simple.

"Because what?" Alex asks her as they turn into the classroom, Jo rolling her eyes as she makes her way to her seat in the middle of the class, leaving him standing behind in the front of the room, not even turning back to him as she speaks again.

"Go do your work."

* * *

**Wednesday**

Alex lets out a frustrated breath as he slams his cafeteria tray onto the table, sitting next to Meredith and Cristina, the two women exchanging words through their eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Yang asks, picking up a fry off his plate and shoveling it into her mouth before he can knock it out of her hand. Nobody touched his food.

His face twists up into a scowl as he lets out some weird noise, shoulders shrugging up and them down. They two girls took it as a way to say 'shut up' and 'you know'.

"Oh it's the hairball!" the raven head speaks up, smiling victoriously as the boy lets out another intelligible sound. Alex bangs his head down on the table, letting out a groan as his hands make its way into his hair, kneading his fingers through it and unconsciously detangling any knots that may have formed since that morning.

He turns his head to the side, looking directly at Meredith, who had an amused expression on her face. But he couldn't care less about that right now. Jo Wilson had just rejected him _again._ For the third day in a row. Was he delusional? Did she not feel... _whatever the hell he felt_ when they kissed? Did she not feel the... normalcy of it? The way it seemed so normal, so perfect, so _right_?

He is starting to think he made it all up, the one and a half beers going straight to his brain and making him imagine things. Because otherwise, why was she rejecting him? He could be charming, he knew that for a fact, and these past few days he had turned on all the charm he possessed and still, nothing. It was weird, being rejected. He hadn't experienced that before.

But he still was confused. Why wouldn't she just go out with him? One date, that's all he was asking for, one. If it went bad, then it went bad. They would get over it and move on. And if it went good, then it could maybe lead to something... more? He had never had the 'more' before. All he had was an abundance of one night stands.

He was getting ahead of himself, thinking about something 'more' with the girl when she had turned him down three times now. Three times!

"Why won't she go out with me?" he asks the blonde, causing her smirk to form into a sympathetic smile. She simply shrugs her shoulders and gives his a little squeeze. Cristina just seemed to find the situation more and more amusing by the second though, judging by the loud laugh she let out.

"Oh Alex," she says dramatically, giving him a harsh slap on the back, sure to leave a red mark later. "You're acting like you have feelings for the h-" she stops mid sentence, eyes widening as she realizes the truth of her statement.

"Oh my god." she says her face twisting into what could be described as a scowl, but not one of disgust, simply not quite believing the words herself, ignoring the way Alex glares at her. If looks could kill, she'd be a pile of ash on the ground. She composes herself quickly though, the idea of teasing him sounding much louder in her head than being shocked. The girl lets out a low chuckle, "Evil Spawn has feeing for a hairball, ha."

* * *

**Thursday**

Jo heads down the school's long hallway to the library for some peace and quiet. The current foster home hardly had any moment of the day that wasn't filled with cursing, arguing, or screaming matches, and quite frankly, it wasn't the best place to study for her upcoming test. She had her head buried in her notebook as she walks down the hall, reading over each line until it was so deeply rooted in her brain that she couldn't get it out even if someone tried to saw it out.

That was how she studied. She needed good grades, and while school did come easy to her for the most part, she still preferred to cram all the information possible into her brain.

At that moment she was a good thirty feet away from the library's front doors, going over a line on cell theorem, it was review, but her teacher thought it would be a good idea to go through it _again._ She unconsciously says the words she wrote down to herself silently, lips moving as she holds her notebook in one hand, a pen in the other, ready for any parts to be changed or adjusted. She's so deep in thought she doesn't notice a tall figure jog itself up to her until its voice interrupts.

"So-" he can barely get a word out before she lets out a shriek.

Startled, Jo drops her book and pen, letting out a sharp breath as both her and Alex reach down to grab her stuff, her picking up the black gel pen, and him the beat up notebook that looked like it had seen better days.

"Jesus, you're gonna send me into cardiac arrest if you do that again." she glares at him, making Alex avoid her eyes as he looks sheepishly around the hall and its abundance of colorful posters, bringing up one hand to rub the pack of his neck, biting the corner of his bottom lip.

She made him feel nervous, but not in a bad way. Jo made him feel something weird in his stomach, something he couldn't quite describe without sounding like a freaking romance novel, and he didn't know if he loved it or hated it.

"As I was saying-"

"No." Jo says quickly, standing up from her crouched position on the floor and beginning to make her way towards the doors.

Alex takes her shoulder and spins her around, causing them to make eye contact for the first time since that night almost a week ago. The mutual feeling of being able to stare into each other for god knows how long was there, but Alex knew that if he wanted to get anywhere he had to look away from the greenish-gold eyes and focus on her. _Oh god, where the hell did that come from?_

He sighs, "Why won't you just go out with me?" he asks.

Jo lets a breath to calm herself down, because if she didn't she could do one of two things, punch him or kiss him. And she only wanted to punch him because she wanted to kiss him. Damn it. Stupid brain. 

"Because."

He lets out a frustrated sigh. As much as he liked this girl, she really knew how to push his buttons. "That's not an answer!"

Jo stops in her tracks, turning towards the man and glaring at him sharply, eyes narrowed and lips pressed into an unamused straight line. She kind of lost it then. She just needed him to leave her alone, otherwise she would give in. Jo didn't know why she was so insistent on saying no to him.

If only she knew it was because he would be only person who could make her feel something she had never experienced before.

"Listen Karev," she starts, her words biting, having an edge to them that she only got when she was passionate about what she was saying. "I'm not going to be another one of the girls in your bed. I'm not gonna be another name you can check off your list" she hisses, pressing a finger aggressively into his chest, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm not like them, alright?" her eyes narrow further. "So... leave me alone." and with that she walks away, leaving a thoughtful Alex to gather his thoughts.

Now _, now_ he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

**Friday**

It was pouring rain that day in the neighborhood of Seattle, the sound of water hitting the windows seemed to echo throughout the quiet classrooms. The drops plop down onto the streets and sidewalks, creating tiny puddles in crevices and potholes, perfect for little kids to jump around in, or for teenagers to use as an excuse to dirty their parent's nice rugs, either one worked.

Unfortunately, school had just got out for the day and Jo had forgotten to bring an umbrella. Her car was currently in the shop, so she had absolutely no way to get home except through the pouring rain.

She decides to wait under the steps for a while, trying to see if the rain would lighten up. She shivers in her thin jacket, clothing it close to her body as she could while reading a book she got from the library. Focusing on something other than the cold made it seem a bit more bearable to deal with.

An hour and half later, the rain still hadn't calmed. The clouds were the darkest shades of gray, the winds were making heavy tree branches swing from side to side as the water beat down on everything in existence. Jo - for the most part - was pretty dry, only a few drops had flown her way throughout her time on the steps, which she was very grateful for. She didn't want to have to add water to her already freezing temperature.

She couldn't go inside (she tried) because the doors were locked from the inside. Truthfully, waiting was to see if the weather would change was stupid, but at the time it seemed like a good idea, she realizes that now.

With a sigh she crosses her arms over her chest, letting out a huff as she closes her eyes and leans her head back against the red brick of the school. Not too long after, she decides that the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so she picks up her bag and begrudgingly steps out into the rain, flipping that hood of her jacket onto her head. It was then the school doors open, a bunch of guys start piling out of the building, laughing and shoving each other. Jo was about to consider asking them for a ride, but decides against it. She didn't to need to drive home with a bunch of boys who (probably) smelled like a wet dog.

Navigating through the cars in the parking lot delays her time, making sure not to bump into any men. The jocks were notorious for getting pretty... _handsy_ with women. The last thing she needed was some guy grabbing her ass.

To her luck, the guys pile out of the lot quickly, only leaving her and one other figure who she couldn't identify, who was just making his way out of the school. She turns back around and begins to walk again, only making it a few steps before she hears her name getting called out.

"Jo!" the familiar voice rings.

Great. Didn't she tell him to leave her alone? She wasn't going to be another girl who's name he could check off in his little black book. Didn't she explain that to him?

She spins on her heel with a huff, "Alex-"

"Shut up and listen." he yells, since he was still a good twenty feet away, standing under a tree, the rain beating down on him, making his hair all messy and soaking his sweatshirt and already dark colored jeans.

His words catch her off guard. They were typically used in a condescending way, but for reason she didn't get that vibe off of him. It was just his way of saying 'please be quiet so I can talk'.

She wraps her sopping jacket around her tighter, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear. She didn't know what the hell he could want. What was there to want?

Alex brings a hand to the back of his neck, openly showing his nervousness, a rare for him. He lets out a deep breath before making eye contact with her. The connection drew her in, even though he was far away. It was like something was drawing her to him. "I don't want to sleep with you." Alex starts, cursing himself internally.

Jo widens her eyes. She wasn't sure if that was offensive or not.

"Crap-uh, what I mean is that if you go out with me, the purpose of it wouldn't be to have you in bed by the end of the night." he says honestly.

The girl stands there stoically, shocked at his words. Alex Karev... _wasn't_ trying to get into her pants? No, something was up.

"Why?" she asks, the rain beating down on her, the wind picking up and blowing through her hair wildly.

Alex lets out a small chuckle, his face twitching up into a crooked grin. "Because I like you Jo." his eyes were flashing with sincerity. "More than I'd like to admit." he adds, talking loud enough to be heard over the sounds of wind and rain.

Jo's face begins to host a small smile.

_No more running._

If it ended bad, it ended bad. But for now, she wasn't going to worry about that. If his main focus wasn't to sleep with her, then _maybe_ something could happen. She jogs over to him, watching the way his face lights up like a little boy in a candy store, she was sure her's was the same.

The girl lets out an amused laugh. "Fine, a date." she says, Alex's eyes filling up with glee.

"But... I need to do this first." she smirks before cusping his cheeks in her hands and pulling him down into a kiss, grinning against his lips. It was like before. So perfect, so right. The way their lips molded together, like two puzzle pieces snapping into place.

She pulls back, a goofy smile on her face as she looks up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did we really just do all this in the rain like some cheesy romance movie?" she asks teasingly, unable to wipe the grin that had formed. She really liked kissing him.

"Hell yeah we did."


End file.
